


You May Now Kiss the Uh Guy Who Recieves

by tomatopudding



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff and a wedding. House/Wilson</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Now Kiss the Uh Guy Who Recieves

When they heard the news, they were excited. Their fake wedding, complete with rings, had been enough before. Now, though, they could be acknowledged by the state of New Jersey as legally married.

It was a small ceremony, led by a judge, only their closest friends and relatives were there.

Blythe House, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

John House, frowning with his arms crossed, but there none the less.

Chana Wilson, clutching her Star-of-David necklace, smiling politely.

Isaac Wilson, grinning, green eyes sparkling.

Cuddy, head bowed, a small smile gracing her lips.

Cameron, displaying only joy and hiding her displeasure.

Chase, nodding and smiling.

Foreman, face set on a look of indifference, the corners of his mouth kept on twitching.

Rings were exchanged (again).

Vows were said.

Do you?

I do.

Do you?

I do.

They both leaned forward and their lips locked, arms snaking around one another.

Everybody cheered before rushing forward to congratulate the happy couple.


End file.
